


For Six

by Skykittywhatchamahcallit



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Death, Ghosts, Gore I guess, Kid OC - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Suicide, ghosts are really important, if you don't cry im doing something wrong, severe angst, there are 2 couriers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykittywhatchamahcallit/pseuds/Skykittywhatchamahcallit
Summary: Six died 3 weeks ago. Lionesse is drowning her sorrows again, hoping to just forget her. When the companions leave, Lionesse starts reminiscing. But the question is, will she keep herself together until the companions get home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad, really sad. I'm so sorry. I cried while writing this.

   "You sure you're gonna be alright kid? That's a lot of alcohol. You're gonna poison yourself." Arcade said as he watched Lionesse down another whiskey. Lionesse simply coughed, "Maybe it's for the better. Go have fun. I'll be here when you get back."

   "You sure about that kid?"

  "I'm sure."

  "Careful kid." Arcade said as he turned and left for the Strip. Lionesse watched him leave, sighing and putting her head down on the table. She closed her eyes and listened as the elevator doors closed. She had been through so much, and hoped that Arcade would have fought to stay some more. The last thing Lionesse wanted was to be alone. So, she tried to remember all the happy things that had happened to her.

* * *

    _"C'mon Six! You're always so slow! It'll be midnight before we get there!" Lionesse ran towards Vegas, then turned and ran back towards Six._

_"Calm down kiddo, we'll get there eventually. I can't run like you can." Six said with a smile, pushing down Lionesse's hat, "Then we'll get Benny, you'll see."_

_"Mom, I'm scared." Lionesse whimpered as they walked past the rows of crosses that lined the Fort._

_"I know kiddo, but you've got the most bad-ass courier in the Mojave by your side. Who's gonna hurt you?" Six said, pulling Lionesse into a one-armed hug._

* * *

   Lionesse had tears running down her face, she missed Six. She missed Six so much it made her sad, angry, and numb at the same time. She picked up a piece of paper and pen, and started writing. She remembered what had happened to Six, what got her here in the first place.

* * *

_"C'mon kiddo! We can take them!" Six yelled down to Lionesse as she took potshots at the Legionaries below. In turn, those at Cottonwood Cove broke into gunfire and shouting._

_"Sixxxx, I don't like this. They outnumber us 25 to 1." Lionesse said, ducking a bullet. She watched as Legionaries ran around the cliff, heading towards them._

_"We can take them! After all, we're the most badass couriers in the Mojave! What's a few slavers gonna do?" Six laughed as she killed another 2 of the Legionaries below._

_Lionesse pulled Six away from the edge, more shots ringing out, "We gotta move Six, their gonna surround us!"_

_They both rushed down the hill, gunfire following them. The legionaries gaining on them as they reached the bottom of the hill. "Six! Hurry up!" Lionesse cried as Six stumbled. Blood welled from a gunshot wound in Six's side. Lionesse pulled her along, "Please Six, we gotta get to safety."_

_The shouts from the Legionaries grew closer, you could see the hatred in their eyes. Tears of pain ran down Six's cheek as they ran. A small group of four was still pursuing them, so Lionesse stopped and faced them. The largest of them went after Six, slicing a long mark across her chest before Lionesse could stop him. Six fell to her knees as Lionesse screamed. Lionesse fired once, twice. She reloaded and fired again. And again._

_The last legionary fell, and Lionesse kneeled beside Six as tears ran down her face. Six was bleeding profoundly, and she didn't have the strength to put pressure on her wounds. "Six, Six you idiot. Please, Six." Lionesse pleaded, her vision blurred by tears as she put pressure on Six's wounds. Six looked unfazed and looked up at Lionesse with glazed eyes, doing her best to wipe away Lionesse's tears. "I'm sorry, kiddo," She said weakly, her breathing slowing as blood ran from her mouth, "This is my fault... Love 'ya kiddo. I'm sorry."_

_Lionesse continued her sobbing, "Six, no, Six! Stay with me! Mom, please!"_

_Six's breathing slowed more and more, her eyes closing. Her muscles relaxed as her heart stopped, blood soaking her and Lionesse. "Mom. Mom, please." Lionesse sobbed, burying her face in her hands, "Six..."_

* * *

 

Lionesse stood up shakily, putting down her pen. She looked down at the pistol on her waist, undid the latch, and rested her hand against the grip. ' _Maybe it could have been different...'_ She thought, ' _I shouldn't have stopped. I should have kept running. I should have stopped her. I should have, I should have, I should have...'_

* * *

 

_Lionesse and her companions buried Six under an old tree, carving her name into the bark. The news broadcast her death, and the city of New Vegas mourned alongside Lionesse and her companions. "It's not your fault kid," was said to Lionesse so many times, but it never helped. She locked herself away in her room, and sometimes, Six's old room. She cried, she screamed, she broke things, sometimes she just laid down and let the world pass her by. Lionesse's depression worsened, even though her companions reminded her that it would get better, that maybe everything would be alright. And now, 3 weeks later, Lionesse sat at the bar of the 38..._

* * *

 

Lionesse held the barrel of her 9mm to her chin, pointed directly upwards at her brain. Maybe this time, she'd actually die. Her finger tensed on the trigger, tears rolling down her cheeks and onto the floor. She smiled, maybe she'd get to see Six. Maybe then everything  _would_ be alright. She pulled the trigger.

 

  After a moment, the blackness subsided, and she opened her eyes. She wasn't holding a gun, she wasn't dead, and she was still standing. Lionesse looked down, and saw herself laying on the floor, blood around her head and scalp. The gun laid nearby. Lionesse  _was_ dead, she had killed herself. So why was she still here? She looked around, and saw the elevator door open. It was Arcade. He walked into the room, and was followed by the rest of the companions. Arcade saw her body first, running over. He knew what happened almost instantly, "Lionesse.." He mouthed, kneeling beside her body. He pushed her body over, Lionesse's face frozen in a broken smile, blood covering her chin and mouth. Lionesse looked down at her feet, and noticed that her boots were blue and shimmery, so was her hands, and arms. She had become a ghost! But what was her unfinished business?

  They buried Lionesse that night, and Lionesse's ghost followed. She felt horrible, she had caused her friends so much pain and yet, she couldn't see Six. She followed the session silently, not that her friends could see her anyway. When they neared the site of the tree, Lionesse noticed something. There was another shimmery blue figure sitting on Six's grave. Lionesse ran over to it, and it looked up. It was Six, her ghostly face streaked with tears. "L-lionesse? Lionesse!" Six stood up, running to meet her in an embrace. "Miss me that much kiddo? You know you shouldn't have done that."

Lionesse was crying, "I-I guess I did. I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't be without you."

Six held Lionesse closed, "It's alright kiddo, I'm sorry about what I did. What got me killed."

"It's alright," Lionesse stepped back and noticed Six was fading. So was she. "I guess we're leaving now?"

"I guess so kiddo..."

 


End file.
